


La Mer des Caraïbes: The Sea Monsters of Piracy's Paradise

by rozenheim



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bloodborne references, Cosmos in the Lostbelt, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Major Original Character(s), More Characters added as story progresses, Nier: Automata References, Original Character(s), Pirates of the Caribbean References, it won't let me add the alien priestess as a character smh, updates randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: “Pirates fight for what they want, and I’m not going to let you take what’s mine, Ritsuka.”Not long after Chaldea had successfully destroyed SIN's Fantasy Tree, another Lostbelt was located in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, beneath the infamous Bermuda Triangle. When they arrive everything seems in place, yet Ritsuka and Mash can't shake the feeling of something lurking behind the scenes, and Da Vinci keeps finding life signatures both in the water and underground that don't match anything that had been recorded. What was truly going on in the Crypter Johann "Morgan" Antoinette's Lostbelt? Was his Servant and ancestor Henry Morgan who he said he was?-----Hi! This is just an AU project I made for my Master OC, Morgan. I just wanted to put it somewhere besides twitter lmao
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Mary Read (Fate/Grand order), Implied Olga Marie Animusphere/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. - prologue -

“Yeah, I’m goin’ to head off, too. _Au revior_.”

“Ha! Hearing Morgan talk is a rare treat these days.”

“Leave him alone, Beryl. See you next time, Morgan.”

“…Mh.”

_Blip!_

Johann “Morgan” Antoinette left out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his seat, hanging his head. Talking to his fellow members of Team A always exhausted him to the point he was one of the first people to leave when the meeting seemed to end. His blue eyes stared down at the floor beneath him before they moved to the direction a familiar voice emitted from.

“Ha, are you done with your friends, my boy?”

Standing in the doorway of the governor’s office was Jamaica’s own governor and Johann’s ancestor, Henry Morgan. The older man has a friendly smile on his features as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Johann simply grumbled and sunk in his seat. Henry let out a bark of a laugh and moved to stand in front of his own desk.

With another sigh, Johann scooted the chair back against the desk and rested his head in his hands.

“What’s the matter? Drained again?”

“Mhm, _c’est épuisant_.”

“Talking to them?”

“Mhm.”

Henry frowned and moved to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, crossing one leg over the other.

“What Kirschtaria said about the probability of one Lostbelt taking over another intrigued me, by the way. What would you do if one tried doing so to ours?”

“…You’re a Foreigner, aren’t you? Your body became a vessel for Quyagen, so you more-or-less exist outside of our domain because of it. Even if another Lostbelt tried to take over ours, you’d be safe…I think.”

“I’m asking if you’d fight back, my boy.”

“Mm…” Johann’s eyes strayed to the view outside the balcony doors, towards the beach, the ocean. “I guess. Don’t care if it’s Kadoc’s, Ophelia’s, or Hinako’s.”

“Hahaha!” Henry let out a belly laugh and clapped his hands together. “That’s the same mindset I used when attacking Porto Bello! You truly _are_ my great grandnephew!”

“Hm.”

With that, Johann got up from his seat and made his way out of the room. He could hear his great granduncle question him as to where he was going, and he only gave a small wave in response.

Henry rested his chin on his palm and frowned.

“That boy isn’t right.”

The hustle and bustle of Port Royal’s crowded streets were accompanied by the various squawks of seabirds and the sounds of the not so far off waves lapping at the shore. Numerous vendors were at their stands, beckoning customers and advertising their assortment of goods. Sailors carried supplies off and onto their ships at the docks and some prepared to set off back to sea. Amidst all of this, the sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon, giving the sky and ocean an ethereal purple, orange, and blue glow.

Johann kept his hands in his leather jacket pockets to prevent someone possibly pickpocketing him as he made his way through the crowd. Occasionally, one could hear him mutter a small “excuse me” when he stepped past someone to avoid any possible trouble. If trouble _were_ to occur, the Frenchman always had his trusty sawtooth-bladed pocketknife on hand. It has gotten him out trouble many times before, anyhow.

As he made his way into downtown Port Royal, he could make out the distant sound of men and women moaning from the brothel and his face heated up, tempted to scurry past with his hands over his ears. But with how a handful of men and women were also idly chatting in front of the building, he figured it would be impossible to do so without getting strange looks or laughed at.

“Haha, yeah! Some man who looked like he crawled out of a rubbish bin was trying to sell me an’ my boys a jar of dirt he claimed he got from the Orient! Even said it had healing properties an’ could grant you wealth!”

“Psh, he probably scooped it up from the road somewhere in town I bet.”

“I’m sure the Madame would’ve loved at least the wealth aspect of it if it _was_ true.”

“How is she doing, by the way? Didn’t she have a meet-up with- “

Johann sighed to himself and kept walking. At least, that was the plan until one of the men sitting on the brothel stairs called out to him.

“Oi! You there! You in the fancy jacket!”

Oh no. Johann, gripping the inside of his pockets, turned to face him.

“Yeah? _Que voulez-vous?_ ”

“You’re the Governor’s boy, right? You think you’d be up for a free night with a lady if you can convince him to pay for it for you?”

The young brunet’s face began to heat up and he gulped, his blue eyes moving to the women sitting with the man and his friends. “E-Er…No, I-I’m okay.”

“You sure? I’m sure the Madame can even get you a man if you prefer that!”

“I-I said I’m okay! But I’ll, ah…”

One of the women, a woman with long pink hair and striking sapphire eyes then spoke up, twirling her hair around her finger as she eyed up the Frenchman. “You’ll consider it? You do seem kind of…pent up.”

Her words made the people around her burst into laughter and Johann’s face turn a bright red. That was then his embarrassment got the better of him and he ran off, dodging the people in his way and ignoring the people calling after him to come back.

Amongst Port Royal’s beaches, there was one spot Johann considered a place he could escape to for peace and quiet; it was a small alcove with a clear view of the ocean in the sheer cliff face with numerous, large boulders scattered about, presumably washed ashore thousands of years in the past or have fallen from the cliff above. The area would rarely get flooded when the tide rolled in, so it was a considerably safe space that also gave decent cover from any rainstorms. In addition, it had its own “miniature beach” with a patch of sand leading into the sea.

Johann sat himself down beneath the rock overhang and loosely hugged his knees. His face still felt warm from the previous event, his pale cheeks still carrying a scarlet hue. He let out another sigh and rested his head on his knees before closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself. Worst case scenario would be the people in front of the building could have dragged him inside.

The only sounds filling the air were the waves lapping at the shore and the Crypter’s breathing, melting into a calm atmosphere. Johann would softly exhale once he felt his nerves had been settled, but before he could open his eyes, he felt a presence. A presence that was so familiar to him, yet so foreign. Something he longed for yet did not know in the slightest.

Johann opened his eyes and lifted his head back up to see a female humanoid figure standing a few feet away from him, staring down at him, her features expressionless. She had appeared before him in the past at random occurrences, and it seemed as if Johann’s uncle or practically anyone around him couldn’t see her except for him. Johann was unnerved with how the mysterious figure simply watched without a word; he however eventually grew used to her presence. There was one thing he wondered about her, though: Why did she remind him of Olga Marie so much?

The Director, Olga Marie Animusphere was someone Johann didn’t get along with at first, but somewhere along the way, he ended up falling for her. He would even break the rules on purpose just so he could see her and talk to her. But sadly, the explosion that killed him along with his fellow Team A members killed Olga Marie as well, resulting in him not being able to tell her how he felt. Finding out about her death when Team A was revived was only another painful blow.

In that sense, the mysterious woman’s presence was oddly comforting, but as she never spoke nor gave any non-verbal responses, it made Johann think his loss was making him crazy. And apparently, the other Crypters have seen her in their Lostbelts as well. They all didn’t know who or what she was, but thankfully, Scandinavia Peperoncino had given her a name:

“Oh. So, you’re visitin’ me again, huh, U?”

Johann finally spoke, knowing he wouldn’t receive a response.

“U” raised her eyebrows slightly and her pointed ears twitched as if she were an animal trying to hear something.

“Hm…Is there a reason you’re here again? _Vous me surveillez_?”

No response.

The two simply stared at each other for a moment, the ocean breeze occasionally blowing past them. It seemed like minutes had passed before Johann averted his gaze and hid his face back in his knees before speaking once more.

“…You know. You really remind me of someone for some reason. It’s…weird.”

U’s ears perked up again. Was she interested in what he had to say?

“I don’t know, but…” The brunet gripped the fabric of his pant leg. “I don’t know if you’re really her or not, but...I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you my feelings sooner. Maybe…Maybe things could’ve ended up differently.”

U’s blank expression then changed to one of faint surprise and her mouth opened slightly as if she were to finally speak, but something off in the distance in the ocean behind her caught Johann’s attention enough to make him get to his feet.

“Whose ship is that?”

He next moved past the alien-like figure to the water’s edge and brought out his phone to zoom in on the faraway ship. Despite the picture being blurry from zooming in as much as he could, Johann could make out that the ship itself was a simple sloop, but what he saw waving in the breeze made his blood run cold. A black flag, decorated with a skull above two crossed swords, meaning only one thing: Calico Jack.

Johann’s heart began to race as anxiety began to overtake him. What would John Rackham want with Port Royal? Is he only visiting, or is he going to try to steal and attack? His knowledge of pirate history could tell him so much.

_I need to tell Uncle._

“U, I need to- “

Johann then spun around to face his visitor again, only to see she had vanished as she always did. Even the spot she stood bore no footprints in the sand as if she were never there to begin with. He clenched his teeth, choosing to brush it off, and headed off back to the Governor’s mansion as fast as he could.


	2. - section 1 -

“Okay!” Da Vinci leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. “Anastasia, Götterdämmerung, and S.I.N. down! Now, we arrive in next destination: Port Royal!”

“It doesn’t…look like much.” Ritsuka spoke up.

“Well, yeah. We _have_ arrived in an old logging area in the middle of the jungle. The actual city shouldn’t be too far off.”

The sight outside of the Shadow Border’s windshield revealed that they did indeed land in a clearing surrounded by forest. Evidence of past logging showed itself with stumps of numerous trees littering the ground and old trails leading out from the clearing to the city beginning to be reclaimed by nature. The sun shone brightly overhead, and heat waves could be seen starting to form off the Shadow Border’s hood. Even sounds of various birds could be heard chirping amongst the surrounding treetops.

Followed by Mash close behind, Ritsuka stepped out of the Border, looking around their surroundings. The moment they did so, however, they brought up their arm to shield their eyes from the sun and groaned at the tropical heat.

“Ugh, the heck?”

“We should’ve brought sunscreen…”

“That’s the tropics for you!” Da Vinci chirped from inside. “There’s a lot of life signals to the north, by the way, so that one old trail close by should lead into the city and eventually to our guy.”

“Who are we looking for again?” The black-haired Master asked once they started to head down the trail.

“Johann ‘Morgan’ Antoinette.” Sherlock Holmes’ voice then emitted from their wrist-bound communicator. “According to Chaldea’s records, he was assigned to Team A and was one of the few Masters assigned classes of Servants. He carries a criminal record and boasted his relation to a certain privateer, which could explain why this Lostbelt was formed in such a specific time period.”

“The golden age of piracy, in which Port Royal was quite popular for trading and had quite a few pirates defending it, some even attacking trading ships as they were easy prey from time to time.” The Shadow Border’s Rider added on.

“What strikes me as peculiar, however is…A portion of Port Royal had sunken into the sea after an earthquake struck in 1692, then was struck by a tsunami that followed. But according to our map here- “

“GAH! Are you telling me we’re going to be dealing with PIRATES!?” The sound of Goredolf’s yelling then cut through the air, causing Ritsuka and Mash to glance at each other and sigh.

“Calm down! Mash and Ritsuka have dealt with pirates before. Some are actually nice! Like Captain Drake!”

“I don’t care! What if we deal with a hostage situation? Even worse, a hostage situation in where we have to give up money we CLEARLY don’t have on hand!”

“Sheesh…”

Rolling their eyes, Ritsuka pressed the ‘mute’ button on their communicator. Good thing it would vibrate if Da Vinci needed to get in contact with them again.

Meanwhile, in the Governor’s mansion on the other side of Port Royal, Henry stood out on the balcony overlooking the city, a lit cigar in his hands.

“Hmm…Say, Johann?”

“Yeah?” His nephew would reply from the cool shade of the indoors.

“It seems we have more visitors,” Henry took a drag off his cigar, then exhaled the smoke out from his nose. “friends of yours, I believe.”

“Hm…” Johann, who was lazily lounging on a loveseat, glanced down at the floor. “That means they’ve probably dealt with the others.”

“Want to go see them? A warm welcome would be a nice change of pace considering they’ve met your other team members already.”

“…No, they can come here.”

“Hm? Are you sure? I can have the people in the kitchen prepare a feast.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. They’ll…probably run into Jack, Anne an’ Mary before they get here.”

Henry frowned and shrugged his shoulders before taking another puff of his cigar. “Alright, if you say so. But don’t be afraid to speak up if you change your mind.”

“I know.”

Johann next sat himself up and slouched. He knew he would have to fight despite not wanting to. He only wanted to have him, and a certain Director not die the way they did, not caring if his other Team A members still died regardless. Another sigh left him, and he rested his hands on his thighs.

“Pirates fight for what they want, and I’m not going to let you take what’s mine, Ritsuka.”

* * *

Lostbelt No.?  
Lostbelt Depth: C-  
  
A.D. 1650s-1730s  
  
LA MER des CARAÏBES:

THE SEA MONSTERS OF PIRACY’S PARADISE

* * *

The long-haired blonde let out a satisfied sigh once her head hit the pillow. She, along with her two partners, had spent the morning with one of the women working at the brothel. Said woman was already getting herself dressed and tying her black hair back up into a bun.

“Say, Jack, you’re going to pay her, right?”

‘Jack’ looked back at the blonde as he pulled his pants back up and put on his belt.

“Oh, sure thing. The money should be in my coat downstairs. Are you and Mary staying in bed?”

“Mmm…” The woman looked to her smaller partner besides her; sitting up and holding the blanket to cover her chest, Mary seemed to be lost in thought, her blue eyes staring down at the portion of the blanket covering her legs. “For a little while. We’ll meet you downstairs.”

Jack shrugged and slipped his dirty, long-sleeved shirt back on. With that, he and the woman his partners laid with left the room, leaving the two women alone.

“Maryyyy, Maryyyy!”

“Ack!”

The blonde sat up to hug her smaller partner from behind and nuzzled into her snow-white hair. The feeling of her breasts squishing Mary’s back made the shorter pirate’s cheeks flush.

“A-Anne…You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, why? Am I not allowed to give you affection now?”

“No, I mean- “

The next thing Mary knew, she was knocked flat onto her back with Anne hovering over her. “You mean what?”

“…Hmph, nothing.”

The shorter of the two pulled her partner into a tender embrace and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Mary’s hands delicately traced the scars on Anne’s back; most likely not one of the most pleasant memories Anne had, but Mary still loved her for them. Who was she if she did not in the first place?

Anne hummed in delight. “As much as I want to stay like this, we have to meet Jack downstairs.”

“Mhm, but you’re so warm. I don’t want to get up.”

“Want me to help dress you then, lazy bones?”

“N-No! I’m okay.”

“Suit yourself!”

Thereafter, the two pirates met up with Jack in the brothel’s lobby. The chocolate-haired man was lounged back at one of the tables set up, feet resting on top of it, and drink in hand. Once he saw his partners approach him, he jolted up and returned his feet to the floor.

“Hey, there you are. Took your sweet time, eh?”

“Mary didn’t want to get up.”

“Hey! You didn’t have to tell him that!” The shortest of the three proceeded to lightly punch her partner in the arm and Jack let out a chuckle.

“Don’t want you two pushing yourselves, anyhow. We’re here on vacation, after all. Plus, with the Governor practically paying pirates to protect this place, we can get paid for staying here!”

“Has he paid someone recently? Do you know?”

Anne asked, taking a seat besides an already-seated Mary.

“Psh, hell if I know.”

“That’s helpful, thanks Jack. You don’t know for sure we can get money for living here.”

“H-Hey! Don’t be like that Mary!”

Mash followed behind Ritsuka as they strolled through the pirate city’s crowded streets. There was no doubt that she along with her Master stood out amongst the variety of people around them. Every so often she would even catch people staring or nudging the person besides them to have a look too. She figured she was used to such a thing after visiting the Singularities, but she proved herself wrong.

“There really is a lot of people here…” Ritsuka remarked as they allowed themselves to have a look around as well.

“It does make sense, though. Like Da Vinci said, Port Royal was popular for trading back in the day. Nobody wanted to pass up the opportunity to strike it rich selling their common things to people who considered them exotic or incredibly rare.”

“I guess you’re right. But still- “

“Hey! What the Hell do you think yer doin’?!”

Suddenly, a slurring hoarse yell erupted from a nearby building, cutting clear through the various chit-chat of the street and “interesting” noises coming from the building’s open windows.

“Eh?”

“What do ya think yer doin’ sleepin’ with m’girl? Addin’ in a tip for her in yer bill too!”

Mash, feeling she was going to have to fight, steeled herself and took a step ahead of Ritsuka. “Senpai, I think someone’s about to fight somebody else!”

But before the lavender haired Demi-Servant could investigate, another voice rung out,

“Anne! Mary!”

And the drunken man behind the yell was thrown into the muddy street, landing face first. The people around him were just as confused as Mash and Ritsuka were, until two familiar figures stepped out into the daylight.

“Wait, is that-?”

“Argh, you damned broads! Where’s your husband to talk some sense into you!?”

Anne and her shorter partner Mary glared down at the man before them in disgust.

“You got some nerve, saying that lady we spent time with is yours!”

“Same goes for implying we’re some objects for your amusement.”

“Besides, she showed us a good time and needs money to live like the rest of us, so it was in our best interest to be kind to her and toss in a little extra!”

Ritsuka gulped at the display before them. The two pirates were much different than how they were in Okeanos – They were no longer Servants. They were alive, and in their environment.

The drunken man growled something underneath his breath and started to get back on his feet, yet Mary stopped him with a kick to the ribs.

“Say that again, you asshole.”

“Whoa, whoa! Anne! Mary! What’s going on?!”

Just as soon as the ordeal began, another man, light brown hair messy yet combed, ran out and glanced between the two women in question searching for an answer. Ritsuka and Mash then gave each other a glance and nodded. Before them in front of the brothel, were Jack Rackham along with two familiar faces; Anne Bonny and Mary Read.


End file.
